Break Down Here
by viviana tully
Summary: ONE SHOT: Tohru left the Sohmas because she doesn't want to see him confined. Set to the song Break Down Here.


Hello, this is a one shot with a song. The song is Break Down Here sung by Julie Roberts. Anyways I like the song and I hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket of the song Break Down Here.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mile marker 203, the gas guage leanin' on the edge of "E",  
An' I'll be dang'd if the rain ain't pourin' down.  
_**

Tohru had been driving her newly bought used black car which cost $250 dollars. She was driving far away from the Sohma's house. She had just graduated earlier that day, and now the rain was starting to come down as she headed towards her new destination. She promised herself she would never go back to Shigure's house because the next day the first man she ever loved would be put into confinement.

**_There's somethin' smokin' underneath the hood,  
It's a-bangin' and a-clangin' an' it can't be good,  
An' it's another fifty miles to the nearest town._**

As Tohru drove, she could hear the car falling apart. If she kept driving at the speed she was going, the car would lose a part in no time. However Tohru did not want to slow down, because that would bring back the memories and emotions she was running away from._  
_

**_Everythin' I own's in the back in a hefty bag;  
I'm outta cigarettes an' I'm down to my last drag. _**

Tohru drove over a huge bump in the middle of the road, splitting apart her hefty bag. Looking at what made the noise, she saw on top of her belongings was the only picture of him that she owned. He was the whole reason she was even driving away to a diferent town. Fighting away the tears, Tohru turned her attention back to the road.

**_ I'd sure hate to break down here,_**

**_ Nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror._**

**_ Out in the middle of no-where, knowin',_**

**_ I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'._**

The car was causing even trouble then fifteen minutes ago, and Tohru knew it. She also knew, if she stopped the car, she would turn around and go right back to him. Then she would watch as he was shut of from the world; from her. No, she would not watch that happen. Instead she would keep driving away, because her heart could not take the pain.

**_ So, God help me, keep me movin' somehow._**

**_ Don't let me start wishin' I was with him now._**

**_ I made it this far without cryin' a single tear._**

**_ I'd sure hate to break down here. _**

Deep down, Tohru knew that she wanted to be with him now, and stay with him forever and always. She could not though, Akito would not allow it. So she left, and yet she had not cried, but she knew if she did not keep moving away from it all, the car would not be the only thing breaking down.

_**Under fifty thousand miles ago,  
Before the bad blood an' busted radio,  
He said I was all he had ever needed.**  
_

Earlier that day he had told her that he loved her for the first time. He also told her she was all that he needed to be happy. After she stood in shock, Tohru realized that she felt the same way. She told him the same three letter words, and they kissed.

_**But love is blind an' little did I know,  
You were just another dead end road,  
Made with pretty lies an' broken dreams**.  
_

Soon they had graduated, and with their family and friends celebrated. However Akito spoiled the jubilation by announcing that he would be confined tomorrow morning because he had never beaten the rat. Tohru had begged Akito to change his mind, but he would not. Furious at herself for not being able to help, Tohru decided she would leave right away.

_**Baby, leavin' you is easier than bein' gone.  
I don't know what I'll do if one more thing goes wrong**. _

Tohru knew that his heart would break because she had left today, but she knew it would of been even more difficult for him to be confined knowing that she was watching. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Tohru pushed them away and hoped that nothing else would go wrong.

**_ I'd sure hate to break down here,_**

**_ Nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror._**

**_ Out in the middle of no-where, knowin',_**

**_ I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'._**

Right where she was, was still too soon to break down. Tohru looked up aphead through the rain, hoping to see a town. When she did not see a town she was disappointed but she kept driving on, knowing that eventually she would return to civilization.

**_ So, God help me, keep me movin' somehow._**

**_ Don't let me start wishin' I was with him now._**

**_ I made it this far without cryin' a single tear._**

**_ An' I'd sure hate to break down here._**

As Tohru neared the border her seemed to sink. Deep down she knew she would make it, butright now though she felt like pulling over and crying, but she wouldn't. He would not want her to be upset, and she would respect his wishes.

**_ Oh, no. _**

**_ I'd sure hate to break down here,_**

**_ With nothin' up ahead or in the rear view mirror._**

**_ Out in the middle of no-where, knowin',_**

**_ I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin'._**

**_ So, God help me, keep me movin' somehow._**

**_ Don't let me start wishin' I was with him now._**

**_ I made it this far without cryin' a single tear._**

**_ An' I'd sure hate to break down,_**

**_ It's too late to turn around._**

_** I'd sure hate to break down here.** _

Once Tohru crossed a border, she noticed the sun peaking out from above the clouds. Even further down the road there was a rainbow. Taking it as a sign, Tohru pushed the pedal down even further. She knew she would make it, because everyone knew there was always hope at the end of a rainbow.

_**Mile marker 215. **_

* * *

Thank you for reading. What did you think of it? Please, please review. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
